The present invention relates to a drip type watering device for gardening use and more particularly to a watering device which is inserted partially into soil so as to permit water, liquid fertilizer or chemicals for change of nature of the soil to be discharged drop by drop automatically without periodically watering by manual labor. Besides, an adjustment cap is used either to precisely regulate the volume of water to be discharged or to effectively seal a container associated with the watering device to prevent water from leaking out.
Many people like to grow some kinds of green plants indoors so as to make themselves relaxed and enjoy fresh air domestically in a busy city life. Some people even grow high valued orchids in their houses, which must be looked after with great care. However, people becoming rich are fond of travelling abroad once or twice every year in big cities all over the world, and the indoor plants are left unattended during the period when people in a house all leaving for a trip. Routine watering, fertilizing and distribution of soil varying chemicals are not performed in that case. So, they are troubled to ask for help or assistance from neighbors or friends to take care of the plants for them.
To solve such a problem, a prior art drip type watering device was designed, as shown in FIG. 1, a slopedly planted pole 1 having a hook member 2 disposed at the top end thereof is provided to hold a supporting frame 3 in which a bottle 4 is placed. Water, fertilizer or chemicals for change nature of soil is selectively housed in the bottle 4. The pole 1 having a pointed bottom end is inserted into soil of a planting ground and a supporting post 5 is placed next to the inserted pole 1 to prevent the pole 1 from collapsing when the load of the bottle 4 is added thereto. A flexible delivery tube 6 having an adjusting means 7 placed at the middle thereof for regulation of volume of the water in the bottle is engaged with a cork sealed opening of the bottle 4. A vent hole 8 with a vent tube 9 inserted therein is also disposed in the opening. Thereby, water in the bottle 4 can be discharged into the soil drop by drop.
Such a prior art drip type watering device has the following disadvantages:
1. The adjusting means 7 can not effectively stop water to be dripped from the bottle 4 completely by way of the delivery tube 6 when the adjusting means 7 is totally sealed.
2. The adjustment wheel of the adjusting means 7 can not precisely regulate water volume in practical use.
3. The components of the prior art are relatively too many to produce at a low cost and it is tedious to put them together.